Guilty
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Un combat entre Zato et Ky qui risque de mal se finir et un Sol Badguy plus que mort d'inquiétude pour son prêtre. Fic yaoi. Résumé nul... Enfin le deuxième chapitre !
1. Part1

« GUILTY »

(Note de l'éditeur : non, non, Guilty Gear n'appartient pas Kimichan, à moins qu'elle n'ait oublié de me le dire…)

L'air était lourd. L'électricité se sentait et fusait de partout. Pourtant le combat n'avait pas encore débuté. Un éclair déchira le ciel. La tension montait à chaque seconde qui passait. Les deux combattants étaient déjà positionnés et attendaient. Il devait tout faire pour gagner ce match. Il pourrait enfin se battre contre lui. La veste blanche de Ky se soulevait doucement. Les longues mèches blondes de Zato lui fouettaient le visage. L'heure approchait lentement mais sûrement.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se dépèche. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il marmonna quelque chose contre la chaleur et accéléra le pas en tournant au coin de la rue. Ses pas résonnaient dans les rues désertes. Il se doutait que la lourdeur de l'air n'était pas due à un phénomène météorologique. Il devait l'empêcher de se battre.

Ky sentait le rythme de son coeur ralentir. Dans quelques minutes il pourrait enfin se lancer. Les yeux fermés, il se repositionna correctement. Un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre en avant presque une ligne droite. Les jambes flé- chies mais pas trop. Ecartées à la bonne distance. Zato de son côté semblait confiant. Il affichait un petit sourire satisfait et grattait amoureusement le museau de son dragon d'ombre.

Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps. Etrangement, il se sentait coupable. Mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire, il s'efforçait de sauver une vie qui lui était plus précieuse qu'il ne le pensait. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main, mais une seconde vint l'embêter au niveau de l'oeil. En quelques secondes, la pluie se mit à tomber drue.

Ky ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son visage ruisselait d'eau alors que celui de Zato était protégé par son ombre. Il inspira et expira doucement. Zato attendait patiemment que son adversaire ait terminé son petit manège.

« Ikimashô ka? » demanda l'homme en noir.

« Hai, ikimashô... »

Un autre éclair déchira le ciel noir de nuages.

La pluie battante ne l'aidait pas à trouver son chemin. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et collaient à sa peau. Cela rendait ses mouvements plus difficiles et un peu plus lents. Il était sûr d'une chose: le combat avait déjà commencé. Désormais il lui fallait faire le plus vite possible sinon il allait y passer.

Kiske était déjà essouflé alors que Zato semblait en grande forme. Après lui avoir porté quelques coups, il se sentait faible. Pourtant son adversaire n'avait fait qu'esquiver ou parrer ses attaques avec son ombre. Alors pourquoi? Il se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Zato cette fois ne se contenta pas d'éviter son coup et son dragon attrapa son bras dans sa machoire puissante. __

Quelque chose dans son coeur lui disait qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas qu'arrive un malheur. Ses pieds glissaient dans les immenses flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées. Il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il courait comme un dératé sous ce déluge dans les rues vides de la ville. Il lui semblait qu'il courait depuis des heures. Enfin au détour d'une rue il sentit une aura familière. Il dérapa dans une flaque et man- qua de s'étaler sur le trottoir. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un poteau à proximité.

Le sang coulait à flot des ses plaies. Ses vêtements blancs étaient déchirés et maculés de sang. Ses forces s'amenuisaient et Zato prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Il voulait le tuer à petit feu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. D'ailleurs il avait été prévenu: "Quiconque me barrera la route sera irrémédiablement éléminé".

« Alors, on se fatigue vite à ce que je vois, » lança l'ombre.

« Je n'ai pas encore abandonné... »souffla Kiske.

Il reconnaissait cette aura. Mais elle était si faible. Pourtant il s'était considérablement rapproché du lieu du combat. Malgré cela plus il s'approchait, plus l'intensité de l'aura diminuait. Son coeur battait la chamade. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de peur et d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un. Cependant il restait en lui une petite lueur d'espoir d'arriver à temps.

Il était aveuglé par la pluie et son propre sang. Il n'avait jamais mené un combat aussi difficile. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit écrasé aussi facilement? Zato n'était qu'égratigné ça et là comme s'il s'était battu avec un buisson de ronces. Une nouvelle fois l'ombre s'empara de son bras. La puissance de la morsure fit lâcher son épée à Ky. L'ombre le souleva sans difficulté et le laissa pendre quelques instants. Après quoi Zato le jeta avec violence contre le sol.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'abréger tes souffrances... »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, puis se mit lentement à quatre pattes.

« Quel courage! Mais il ne te servira à rien en enfer! Shinee! »

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu du combat il crut qu'il était trop tard. Zato tenait Ky grâce à son ombre. Il jeta son dragon à l'assaut de sa gorge. Le sang jaillit de la blessure. Sol resta tétanisé un instant devant cette scène. Zato ordonna à son ombre de lâcher les bras du jeune homme pour pouvoir l'étrangler tout en le vi- dant de son sang. Ky était pendu aux mâchoires du dragon. Il pensait qu'il était mort. Et pourtant Kiske leva ses bras déchiquetés au prix de douloureux efforts et tenta avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait d'écarter les mâchoires.

C'était trop dur. Il allait mourir de la main de Zato. Pourtant il fallait qu'il tienne. Il devait se dégager des mâchoires. Ses bras le faisaient horriblement souffrir et malgré cela il trouva le courage de les lever et d'essayer d'écarter les mâchoires du dragon. Soudain la pression diminua et les mâchoires lâchèrent prise. Alors qu'il tombait un bras le rattrapa. Ky ouvrit les yeux et reconnut les épais cheveux bruns en bataille et le bandeau rouge et blanc de Sol Badguy. Que faisait-il ici? Il ressentit un pincement au coeur, car son pire ennemi venait de lui sauver la vie. Malgré tout, il était heureux que Sol soit là.

« Qu'est-ce... que... tu... fais... ici? » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Urusei baka... Je suis venu te chercher... »

Sa tête tomba lentement sur l'épaule de Badguy et tout devint noir autour de lui.__

Courir dans les rues mouillées était assez difficile alors courir de toit en toit était un pari dangereux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il avait une moitié de cadavre sur les bras. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'être allé le chercher. Dans ses yeux, il avait cru lire une certaine gratitude. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne sa planque le plus vite possible avant que Zato ne reprenne ses esprits. Heureusement que Ky n'était pas trop lourd.

Zato se releva lentement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin de premier ordre était venu le déranger? Le prêtre français était sa proie. Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper comme ça. Rien ni personne n'avait le droit de lui ravir ses proies. Zato préparait déjà sa vengeance qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de cruauté.

Des chuintements lui parvenaient. Ils se rapprochaient et bientôt son visage fut inondé. Sol dégringola à moitié de son hamac et lâcha un grognement vers le beau berger allemand qui se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce:

« Sale clebs... » marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une petite porte qu'il poussa doucement pour éviter qu'elle ne grince. Sur le lit, le prêtre français délirait dans son sommeil. L'améri cain s'assit à côté de lui et épongea son front. Un corbeau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le brun se doutait qu'il arrivait.

Badguy avait changé le cours des choses. Le prêtre aurait dû mourir lors de ce combat. Quelle plaie, à présent il devait se rendre chez l'américain pour finir le travail de Zato. Et puis quel dommage, un si beau garçon, français, intelli- gent, fort et cultivé de surcroit. Sauf si il se produisait un imprévu...

Il commençait enfin à sentir son corps. Mais il se dit qu'il aurait préféré rester à errer dans les ténèbres. La douleur se répandait entièrement dans chaque partie de son corps. Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Mouais... C'était pas génial-génial. Premièrement sa vision était totalement floue. Deuxièmement s'il essayait de tourner les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'une perçeuse lui vrillait le cerveau. Troisièmement, il ne voyait que le plafond. Quelle barbe de n'être qu'une gigantesque plaie ouverte. Et ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Une bouilloire siffla et il courut jusque dans la cuisine. Il manqua de s'étaler en shootant presque dans le chien. L'américain lâcha un flot de jurons en anglais avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit presque aussitôt avec un plateau chargé. Badguy se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa la porte avec son postérieur. Son invité émit un gémissement en l'entendant entrer.

« Ah ça va! Fais pas la fine bouche... » lâcha Sol en posant le plateau sur le chevet près du prêtre.

Il aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir et cala les oreillers dans son dos. Puis le brun prit une tasse de thé avec une paille et fit boire le blessé. Celui-ci avala doucement le liquide chaud. Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, il appréciait Badguy et ses manières rudes.

Finalement, il n'était pas réellement obligé de se presser. Ca l'arrangeait bien. S'il ne se précipitait pas, il pourrait se passer quelque chose et il n'aurait pas besoin de finir le travail de Zato. Par contre, il se réservait certains droits. Hum... Et si il allait faire un tour dans ce petit café...__

Pas moyen de retrouver la trace de sa proie ni même celle de son sauveur. Ils n'avaient pas pu se volatiliser ainsi. Zato était bien embêté. Trois jours qu'il cherchait sans arrêt le français et l'américain. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire appel à son réseau. Et cela risquait de prendre du temps. Tant pis...

Il s'était de nouveau endormi. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça dormir. C'était un sommeil agité où ses cauchemars et ses peurs le poursuivaient sans trève. Pour la énième fois il épongea le front brûlant du prêtre. A bien le regarder, il ne s'agissait que d'un gosse. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Alors que lui, il avait largement dépassé la centaine, même s'il n'y paraissait pas. L'américain s'assit sur le sol et prit la frêle et douce main du blond dans la sienne. Il veillerait sur lui aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Depuis un moment, il se sentait mieux. Peut-être que la fièvre était tombée? En tout cas, il avait cette sensation que là où il était rien ni personne ne pour- rait lui faire de mal. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière provenait de sa gauche. La lampe de chevet. A côté, le réveil indiquait trois heures quarante-cinq du matin. Et la tête posée sur le bord du lit, Sol dormait. Ky remarqua en- fin que les doigts de son sauveur emprisonnait doucement sa main. Il caressa le dos de la main de Badguy avec son pouce avant de se rendormir. Et cette fois son sommeil fut calme pour de bon.

Il avait bien fait de poster son corbeau sur la ligne électrique juste en face de l'appartement de Badguy. Comme ils étaient attendrissants tous les deux. En fin de compte, il ne tuerait pas le prêtre. Il préférait suivre l'évolution de leur relation. Et si au bout du compte il se lassait, il en finirait aussi bien avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Pour l'instant faire joujou avec les clients et le personnel du ca- fé était intéressant. Il irait les voir plus tard.

Hum... L'américain ne devait pas utiliser un vrai nom. Et il semblait que le mot "carte de crédit" soit exclu de son vocabulaire. Il devait faire vite pour le re- trouver, sinon il serait probablement obligé de faire le tour de la planète pour mettre la main sur sa proie. Zato soupira en posant sa main sur le crâne de son dragon. Il allait devoir envoyer des hommes sur le terrain.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sursauta quand il comprit qu'il s'était endor- mi. Un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Heureusement que non. Il reporta son attention sur son blessé. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre. Il lui tenait toujours la main. Sol pensait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il lâcherait sa main. Le prêtre tourna son regard vers lui:

« Bien dormi? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible.

« Si on veut... » marmonna l'américain. Il faut changer tes bandages et euh... tes fringues aussi...

Badguy s'attendait à une réaction effarouchée de la part de Ky, mais bizarrement il lui sourit.

Ah, quel délice! L'eau fraîche qui coulait sur sa peau, éteignait le feu qui embrasait ses blessures. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de se dévêtir quand le simple fait de bouger éveillait une douleur qui faisait hurler chaque muscle et chaque parcelle de peau de son corps. Evidemment, l'américain l'avait aidé à retirer ses vêtements. Ce dernier avait paru gêné. Honnêtement, cela ne dérangeait pas Ky de se mettre nu devant lui. Le prêtre n'avait jamais cru les commérages qui circulaient au sein de l'Ordre, disant qu'il ne laissait pas indifférents certains membres. Avec Sol, c'était tout autre. Il sentait bien qu'au contact de cet homme, quelque chose changeait en lui.

Vive les cafés dans les rues sombres et donc peu fréquentés. Zut, comment allait-il passer inaperçu, parce qu'il faisait jour malgré tout. Tiens, il avait ou- blié la porte de derrière. Ah oui, il lui fallait ranger sa faux. Le battant grinça sur ses gonds, laissant passer un rai de lumière qui éclaira l'horrible spectacle qui s'était déroulé dans le petit établissement. Le dieu lécha les dernières tra- ces rouges sur ses doigts avant de partir pour se distraire ailleurs.

Tiens, qui pouvait bien venir le voir? En tout cas, ce subordonné semblait mort de peur. Zato marmonna un vague "dôzô", toujours enfoncé dans son con-fortable fauteuil en cuir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un être plutôt étrange: ni homme, ni femme. Il en émanait une aura puissante, inquiétante même. Si cette person- ne voulait un entretien, il lui fallait faire attention à ses propos. Mais cela pou- vait être une opportunité.

Il attendait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'une créature aussi frêle et mince pouvait être aussi belle. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes. Chaque muscle de son corps était dessiné à la perfection. Malgré les plaies, il le trouvait incroyablement sculptural et séduisant. De temps à autre, l'américain jetait un oeil au rideau transparent pour voir si le français n'avait besoin de rien ou s'il ne se trouvait pas mal. Des doigts fins tirèrent le plastique et le visage angélique du prêtre apparut, souriant et détendu:

« J'ai fini. Puis-je avoir une serviette? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Sol ne dit rien et se contenta de lui tendre un tissu éponge bien plié. Le jeune homme le remercia dans sa langue avant de sortir de la baignoire. L'infirmier ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le coprs du blond. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'occuper des autres et plus particulièrement de son ennemi juré mais une drôle de sensation l'y poussait.

Rien de tel que des bandages propres ainsi que des vêtements frais et légers. De nouveau installé sur le lit, il soupira d'aise. Badguy avait insisté pour le por ter jusqu'à la chambre. Certes, il était rude et froid. Mais il avait un bon fond. Le prêtre se dit qu'il avait eu tort de le juger si hativement. Il enfonça un peu plus son menton dans le col roulé qu'il portait et inspira profondément. Le vête ment exhalait une délicieuse odeur sucrée, chaude et douce. Ky posa sa tête sur l'oreille tout en continuant de respirer le parfum du col. Il s'assoupit doucement en rêvassant à la vie qu'avait dû mener son sauveur. Celui-ci posa, malgré lui, un regard tendre et bienveillant sur son blessé.

Sa petite entrevue avec Zato s'était bien passée. Pas d'anicroches. One avait accepté de rester sage pendant quelques temps. Cela lui permettrait d'observer l'évolution de leur relation. En attendant le bon moment, il se divertirait avec des humains dans un coin sombre, comme il l'avait fait avant de rendre visite à Zato.

Il aurait les informations en temps voulu. Il pouvait se permettre un délai, mais si il attendait trop à son goût, il romprait le contrat et ferait de la chair à pâté des deux fuyards. Peu importait que Testament soit en colère. Du moment qu'il achevait le prêtre et qu'il se vengeait de l'américain. Mais à présent, il disposait d'un certain temps pour préparer son châtiment.

Il soupira et s'adossa au battant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Pourquoi prenait-il soin de lui? Il entrebailla la porte et jeta un oeil sur le jeune homme endormi. Comment avait-il pu être l'ennemi de quelqu'un d'aussi doux et paisible? Etrangement, il ressentait le besoin impératif de réparer les choses. Sol sourit: ses vieilles fringues étaient un peu trop grandes pour le blond qui paraissait encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était. C'était décidé, il l'inviterait à dîner ce soir. Certes, il devrait faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre par les sbires de Zato, voire par lui-même. Badguy entra dans la petite chambre et s'assit à même le sol. Il repoussa une mèche des fins cheveux blonds de Ky qui retombait devant ses yeux. "Un ange est entré dans ma vie" pensa-t-il.

Il s'éveilla doucement. La chaleur et la douceur de ses vêtements étaient si agréables. Il s'assit lentement et posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Il en- trebailla la porte et quelque chose de chaud se frotta à sa jambe et se faufila dans la chambre. Le blond regarda derrière lui et vit un très beau chien de race qui s'installait sur le lit. Il s'approcha de l'animal et commença à le papouiller. Le berger allemand se mit à lécher le visage du prêtre qui bascula en arrière. Le canidé sauta sur son ventre, ce qui coupa le souffle au pauvre jeune homme qui émit un faible gémissement. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sol vira le chien à coups de jurons. Ky le laissa l'aider à le relever. Pour une fois que quelqu'un était aux petits soins avec lui.

Ah, comme il était doux de s'enivrer chez les humains. Ils avaient une saveur si capiteuse, comme un grand cru. Cela le changeait des âmes amères de d'habitude. Et de leur côté, la situa tion semblait évoluer assez rapidement. C'était terriblement intéressant et exitant. Il espérait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin. Comme les humains étaient divertissants.

Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Un tel carnage ne pouvait être que son oeuvre macabre. Voilà pourquoi il semblait si survolté. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté au sang humain. Finalement, il allait le laisser agir et il se débarasserait d'eux trois en même temps. Ainsi il asseoirait sa réputation et son règne sur le monde entier.

Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'il voulait ouvrir la bouche. Il s'était lové dans le canapé et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Il lisait tranquillement et il n'osait pas le déranger. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se lance, sinon il n'aboutirait à rien. Il inspira longuement pour se calmer et se donner du courage:

« Hum hum... »

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda le prêtre en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Vous... Enfin... Tu... tu dois... t'ennuyer ici... Ca te dirait... si on... mangeait un morceau dehors? » s'enquit-il d'un ton bourru et hésitant.

« C'est d'accord. Mais à une seule condition: vous devez me laisser marcher tout seul. »

Sol secoua la tête en signe d'abdiquation. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un aussi têtu que lui.

Comme c'était grisant toute cette vitesse! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était aus -si amusant de se déplacer sur une moto. Il avait toujours considéré ces engins trop bruyants, trop rapides et surtout trop dangereux. Finalement il avait beau coup de préjugés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été nommé chef de l'Ordre Sacré des Saints Chevaliers, il se sentait réellement vivant. Une voix sèche le ramena à la réalité:

« Hey, what are you waiting for? » lança le brun.

« Oh, pardon! » s'excusa le prêtre en descendant de la selle.

Il retira son casque tandis l'américain calait sa bécane avec la béquille. Son sau -veur lui arracha presque le casque des mains puis il partit devant.

« Ah! Attendez-moi! » s'exclama le blond en le prenant par la main.

« Je croyais que tu voulais marcher tout seul... »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas où nous allons, » répondit-il simplement.

Sol poussa un grognement mais ne lâcha pas la main du jeune homme. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur leur passage mais il s'en fichait éperduement. Simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé son ange gardien.

Une nouvelle fois, il attacha son regard sur le blond. Cela devait être la quinzième fois qu'il l'admirait par-dessus sa carte. Malheureusement pour lui, un serveur vint prendre leur commande et donc adieu le poste d'observation. Quand le prêtre posait les yeux sur lui, il lui souriait gentiment. Par contre, lui, poussait invariablement un grognement ou reniflait et gardait les sourcils froncés. C'était son pire ennemi, alors pourquoi l'avait-il invité à dîner dans son restaurant préféré? Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas résister à ce visage d'ange. D'accord mais pourquoi le considérétait-il comme un ange? Tout bonnement parce qu'il était assez grand et mince, qu'il avait un teint diaphane, des yeux bleu-vert, une peau soyeuse, des lèvres fines, un corps sublimement sculpté et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel iceberg.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » s'enquit le français, un peu soucieux.

« Oh! Euh... Si, tout va très bien. A part que je meurs de faim! »

« Vous étiez perdu dans vos pensées, non? »

« Ouais... Ça te dérange? »

« Pas le moins du monde. A quoi pensiez-vous? »

Argh! Il était incapable de mentir. Alors autant jouer la carte de la franchise:

« I was thinking of you... »

Il s'était régalé. Il n'y avait pas plus délicieux que le sang et la chair des hu-mains. Ah zut! Il avait oublié de dire à son corbeau de les suivre. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire que de les retrouver dans cette ville immense. Hum, ce n'était pas bien grave. Pour l'instant, il préférait profiter des plaisirs de la chair avec cette séduisante jeune femme qui lui proposait ses services.

Ah, enfin un rapport concluant. Venom n'avait pas chômé. Durant son absence, son petit protégé avait repris les affaires à sa place. Et en matière de combat et d'obéissance aveugle, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Toujours aussi fiable, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Je viens vous faire mon rapport, Maître, » dit Venom en s'agenouillant.

« Je t'écoute, » répondit Zato en enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt.

« Ils sont dans un petit appartement dans le sud de la ville. Pour l'instant, ils sont absents. J'ai demandé à trois hommes de les suivre. Le prêtre français est encore assez faible. Voilà pour le moment, Maître. »

« C'est parfait. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Va les attendre pour leur donner un petit avertissement. Tu seras récompensé. »

Le disciple se retira et One éclata de rire. Un rire fou.

Il s'amusait comme un gamin. Ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout c'était faire courir Sol un peu partout et ensuite l'entendre le réprimander. Il lui souriait et l'américain abandonnait. Cela faisait bien cinq ans que sa vie n'était que res-ponsabilités et devoirs. Cinq longues années enchaîné au statut de dirigeant de l'Ordre Sacré des Saints Chevaliers. Alors pour le moment, il profitait de cette liberté à laquelle il ne goûterait probablement plus jamais. Et puis cette rue commerçante était si riche, si vivante avec toutes ces lumières, toutes ces cou- leurs attrayantes et toutes ces musiques si enivrantes qu'il en était totalement étourdi. Derrière lui, Badguy veillait sur lui attentivement:

« Be careful! Et ne mange pas n'importe quoi! And stop running! »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, » rit le français, les bras chargés de friandises.

« Eh ben, on dirait pas... Hey, do you listen to me! »

Il éclata de rire et courut vers un étalage de peluches. Ce soir son coeur s'envolait vers un monde plus merveilleux que jamais.

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Le prêtre était assez gravement blessé et pourtant il courait de mangasins en étals sans être à bout de souffle ni même souffrir de ses nombreuses plaies. Ce n'était pas logique. Il secoua le tête et abandonna à comprendre comment fonctionnait une pile électrique comme ce gosse. Gosse qui d'ailleurs avait disparu de son champ de vision:

« Oh shit! Where is this stupid boy! »

S'il ne s'était pas mis à réfléchir, il ne l'aurait pas perdu de vue. Allons, il y à peine trente secondes, il était occupé à admirer la vitrine de cette confiserie. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Tiens, cet ours, ce n'était pas le sien par ha-sard? Ah ouf, il était juste là! Cette fois, pas de pitié!

« Tu es fou! Tu veux te faire choper ou quoi! »s'écria Sol, énervé.

« Pardon... J'ai vu votre collection de "Queen"... Alors quand j'ai vu ce magasin de musique, je me suis dit que... »

« It's all right... » marmonna l'américain en ébourrifant les cheveux du blond.

Celui-ci lui sourit. Et c'était reparti pour un tour! Il souhaita que ses batteries soient vite à plat, parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit.__

Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Son maître était enfin de retour à la tête du Cercle. Il avait tant espéré et ses prières s'étaient réalisées. Cette fois, il veillerait sur lui et le protégerait de tous les ennemis qui lui barreraient la route. Rien n'était plus important que Zato, son seul et unique maître. Il lui était dévoué corps et âme. Sa vie lui appartenait et il pouvait en faire ce que bon lui semble. Il était prêt à tout pour rester à ses côtés.

Ah, cette femme humaine avait réussi à l'épuiser. Lui, Testament, le Dieu de la Mort. Mais c'était agréable. Et de plus, il mourrait de faim. Tant pis. Il s'était dit qu'il ne la tuerait pas seulement son envie de chair et de sang était trop présente. Il était désolé pour elle, mais c'était l'heure de passer à table...

Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était inquiété de cette façon pour lui. De plus, il le trouvait charmant quand il était en colère. Il faisait exprès de s'éloigner un peu trop au goût du brun pour pouvoir se faire gronder. Même si c'était un peu méchant pour ce dernier. Et puis il y avait cette petite phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête "I was thinking of you". Elle tournait encore et encore comme une ritournelle. Elle provoquait en lui une intense sensation de chaleur, une petite boule se formait au creu de son estomac et son coeur battait au moins cinq fois plus vite que la normale. Une fois de plus, il le tira de ses pensées:

« Hey! Tu comptes prendre racine? »

« J'arrive! » s'exclama-t-il en le rattrapant.

« Bon, il se fait tard. On fait encore un ou deux trucs et après on rentre. Ok? »

« Ça me va. »

Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le parc. Il avait envie d'admirer les étoiles. Le nez dans le ciel, il se sentait bien. Il avait passé une soirée si délicieuse. Et magique aussi. Il tourna son regard vers son ange gardien et remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il s'approcha lentement:

« Vous avez froid? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ça va, j'aurai dû prendre une veste un peu plus chaude, c'est tout. »

Il rit. Et dire qu'il portait "sa" veste par-dessus son pull.

Le voyage de retour fut plus rapide. En arrivant devant l'immeuble, il avait senti une aura menaçante. Pour plus de sûreté, il avait suggéré de prendre l'escalier. Erreur. Ils rencontrèrent un type bizarre qui les avertit que Zato préparait sa vengeance. Ensuite il disparut. Ils étaient rentrés sans autre problème. Le prêtre n'avait pas paru inquiété par la venue de cet homme. Il n'avait pas voulu se coucher tout de suite. Résultat, le blond dormait dans le canapé, en compagnie de sa peluche. Sol se pencha et souleva doucement le blessé qui s'ac-crocha à lui instinctivement. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea avec toutes les précautions du monde. Puis il sortit de la pièce et alla se coucher sur le clic-clac. Le brun commençait à plonger dans le sommeil quand il perçut un bruit. Il se mit sur son séant et prit son arme, prêt à se battre:

« Tu m'as fait peur crétin! »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout à une heure pareille? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Et pourquoi ça? Tu dormais bien tout à l'heure. »

« Parce que je pense à vous... »

Il soupira et fit de la place pour le jeune homme. Quelle galère...


	2. Part2

_**Fanfic:G**_

**Il avait exécuté les ordres de son maître. D'ailleurs il lui avait même promis une récompense. Mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Venom s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa doucement. La voix chaude de son maître lui répondit. Et il entra, ravi de revoir son mentor.**

**Quel régal ! Finalement, il avait bien fait de revenir sur sa décision. Cette humaine avait un goût absolument incroyable. Il ne s'était pas privé. D'ailleurs pourquoi se priverait-il d'un met aussi délicat qu'un humain bien frais ? Elle n'était que l'entrée. Maintenant, il voulait un plat de résistance et un dessert.**

**Il se sentait bien. Cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait était si agréable. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un t-shirt blanc. Un t-shirt qui avait exactement la même odeur que le pull qu'il portait. Et le t-shirt était porté par un Sol qui semblait profondément endormi. De plus un de ses bras était autour de sa taille. Comme il voulait encore un peu plus de cette chaleur que dégageait son sauveur, il décida d'en profiter, posant ses mains sur son torse musclé et nichant son visage dans son cou. L'américain inspira et expira profondément. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il l'avait réveillé. Mais non. Inconsciemment, le brun resserra son étreinte et il finit par se rendormir. **

**Quelque chose de chaud était lové contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, les baissa et il tomba sur un prêtre français endormi dans ses bras. Il le contempla un moment. Pour l'énième fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme dans son appartement, il se dit qu'il avait été stupide d'en faire son ennemi. Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à son hôte. Comment ne pas fondre devant un tel sourire ? Il avait du pain sur la planche pour se faire pardonner. Mais il y mettrait tout son cœur.**

**Il s'étira lentement, à la manière d'un félin. Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Le drap en soie noire glissa sur sa peau en même temps que son ombre glissait sur le sol jusque vers la poignée. Venom s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Zato lui fit lever le menton et écarta les longues mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage de son disciple.**

**-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi masques-tu un visage aussi gracieux ?**

**Les yeux bleus du jeune homme scrutèrent la pénombre qui dissimulait les traits de ce maître qui lui était si cher.**

**-Maître, je... commença-t-il.**

**-Chuut, fit One, apposant doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de son élève. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Oui Maître... Vous m'avez manqué...**

**-Et que ressens-tu depuis mon retour ?**

**-Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu.**

**Parfait. C'était un parfait réveil. La journée ne pouvait on ne peut mieux commencer.**

**L'attitude de son maître l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Comment un maître ne pouvait-il pas manquer à son élève lorsqu'il le laissait seul pour une durée indéterminée ? La réponse était des plus évidentes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Venom marchait silencieusement derrière Zato, cherchant la raison pour laquelle son maître lui avait fait savoir qu'il lui avait manqué. Pourquoi lui avait-il posé une question aussi stupide qui demandait une réponse plus qu'évidente ?**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas Venom ?**

**La voix de son supérieur le fit redescendre sur terre.**

**-Ah... Euh... Si, tout va très bien. Je, je réfléchissais... bafouilla-t-il en guise d'excuses.**

**-Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?**

**-Au meilleur moyen d'attraper le prêtre et l'américain, Maître, répondit-il sans réfléchir.**

**Zato lui adressa un sourire:**

**-Tu es le meilleur de mes élèves. Je suis fier de toi.**

**Après une nuit bien agitée, rien ne valait un peu de sommeil. Cette cave à vins ferait l'affaire. L'odeur du sang et des grands crus se mêlaient délicieusement bien. Un endroit parfait, à l'abri des regards et des intempéries. Que la pluie, la neige ou autre ne lui ait jamais fait quoi que ce fut. Il se pelotonna dans un coin sombre et plongea dans un agréable sommeil où les meurtres et les orgies de sang se succédaient sans fin.**

**Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans tout l'appartement. Après son réveil, le prêtre avait filé dans la cuisine, et lui y était interdit de séjour. Il cessa donc de tambouriner sur le battant dans l'espoir de goûter à au moins un petit plat. Le brun se décida à prendre une douche et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il se changeait lorsqu'une étoffe blanche attira son attention. Il s'agissait des vêtements que le blond portait à son arrivée. Ils étaient propres mais découpés par endroits. Ces déchirures étaient les seuls témoins des blessures faites par Zato. En effet, au grand étonnement de l'américain, les plaies du français semblaient déjà totalement cicatrisées. Il prit une rapide douche et retourna devant la porte de la cuisine. Le berger allemand faisait les cent pas, comme s'il gardait la porte. Sol soupira, se rendit dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, espérant de tout son cœur que Kiske ait fini avec la cuisine qu'il puisse enfin petit déjeuner.**

**Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et sortit, un plateau chargé dans les bras. Une chance que son corps ait la cicatrisation facile, sinon jamais il n'aurait pu préparer tout cela. Il interdit au chien d'entrer dans la cuisine et alla au salon où il trouva son sauveur avec une mine désespérée.**

**-Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit le blond en posant le plateau sur la table basse.**

**Le brun haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise, contemplant le plat sur lequel il y avait un petit déjeuner typiquement français. En effet, s'entassaient croissants au beurre, une tasse de café, un bol de lait, un petit panier de fruit, des céréales, quelques biscuits, un pot de confiture, un éclair au café et un verre de jus de fruit.**

**-Tu crois que j'aurais suffisamment de place pour engloutir tout ça ?**

**-On peut partager si vous voulez, répondit le prêtre tout sourire.**

**-... Euh... D'accord...**

**Il s'assit à côté de l'américain qui prit la tasse de café. Il espérait que ça lui plairait. Il s'était fait complimenter un nombre incalculable de fois au sein de l'Ordre pour son excellent café. Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que le café qui plaisait à son hôte. Ce qui le rassura.**

**Il soupira au moins pour l'énième fois. Tournant en rond dans ses appartements, Venom se questionnait toujours à propos de son mentor. Il s'assit dans l'un de ses fauteuils et poussa un long soupir. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur ses sentiments à l'égard de One. C'était sûrement dû à son retour.**

**Il adorait faire ça. La torture mentale était un de ses jeux favoris, et il était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation des émotions des autres. Il savait comment susciter l'envie, la jalousie, l'amour, la haine, le regret, la crainte et tant d'autres émois. Et Venom était le plus réceptif de tous ses cobayes. Encore qu'il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas pris à son propre piège. En réalité, son disciple était devenu son trésor, et il ne le partagerait avec personne même pour tout l'or du monde. Il avait réussi à faire naître l'amour dans le cœur de ce jeune homme et il avait ouvert une petite porte, dans son propre cœur, qu'il croyait condamnée à jamais.**

**Il sourit doucement. Il était éveillé mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Pour garder les images de ces deux-là plus précisément dans son esprit. Et dire qu'il pensait que ça allait évoluer uniquement entre le français et l'américain. Finalement espionner ça avait du bon. Cette toute nouvelle et fraîche idylle renaissant de ses cendres mettait du piment dans ses projets. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là avaient un cœur ? Son sourire s'élargit et il décida enfin à se lever.**

**Il émit un rot sonore qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Ce qui fit rire le blond. Il grogna et détourna la tête mais il était ravi. Pour plusieurs raisons: il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie et Dieu seul savait combien les années s'étiraient derrière lui; il avait fait rire son invité; il était en compagnie d'une véritable beauté et surtout il se sentait vivant pour la première fois de sa vie sans avoir à combattre. Se battre, survivre, chasser, être chassé. Toute son existence ou presque se résumait à cela. Son regard s'assombrit. La solitude et la mort le suivaient. Elles étaient sa pénitence. Elles étaient ses compagnes pour le restant de ses jours. Impossible de leur échapper. Et puis son travail était dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas entraîner ce gamin dans ses histoires. En tant que chasseur de prime, il se devait d'être aux trousses de Zato. Mais ce gosse, il y tenait trop à présent. Sol venait de comprendre une chose: il était si facile de s'attacher à une personne. Un battement de cil suffisait pour vous rendre fou de quelqu'un. Mais il était terriblement difficile et douloureux de s'éloigner de cette personne. L'éternité ne pouvait vous faire oublier l'objet de votre folie. Son cœur se serra. Viendrait le moment où il devrait inévitablement se séparer de cet ange entré si soudainement dans son univers. Même s'il était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul. Un contact soyeux sur sa joue et un léger murmure à son oreille le sortirent de ses sombres et troublantes pensées:**

**-Qu'est-ce donc qui vous rend si taciturne ?**

**-Zato... répondit-il simplement.**

**L'américain ne mentait pas. Il cachait juste une partie de ses inquiétudes. Rien de plus. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas rendre sa relation avec le français plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ky se serra un peu plus contre lui.**

**-Promettez-moi que si jamais il y avait autre chose vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.**

**Le brun écarta lentement le jeune homme de lui:**

**-Je ne peux rien te promettre. **

**Il repoussa avec colère les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Et dire que Badguy n'avait absolument pas réagi lorsqu'il était parti en claquant la porte. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le rattraper. Et ce visage si fermé, si dur. Il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein cœur. Il avait eu si mal. Peu lui importait à présent de se faire prendre par Zato. Il s'arrêta le souffle court et observa l'endroit où il était. Un petit parc public désert. Des rafales de vent soulevaient sa courte frange blonde et entraînaient loin dans les airs quelques feuilles mortes. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel où s'amoncelaient de gros nuages noirs. Un coup de tonnerre ébranla la ville tandis qu'un éclair déchirait la voûte des cieux. D'énormes gouttes se mirent à tomber drues, martelant les pavés du parc. Cette journée ressemblait à celle où Sol l'avait sauvé des griffes de One. Ruisselant d'eau, il se réfugia sous l'arbre le plus proche à pas lents. Des larmes. A travers son pull trempé il serra sa croix. Ky se laissa glisser le long du tronc et sa main se serra plus encore sur son crucifix.**

**-Pourquoi...?**

**Il l'avait trouvé en farfouillant un peu dans les affaires de l'américain quelques jours plus tôt. Un objet d'une valeur inestimable. Une croix finement ciselée dans du diamant. Et ces mots qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit. "Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en rien. C'est juste une babiole. Je te l'offre si elle te plaît." Jamais il n'aurait osé rêvé plus beau cadeau de sa part. Jamais il n'avait été aussi enchanté de porter un bijou. Il se fichait pas mal du prix de cette croix. Un tel présent revêtait surtout une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, le poids de ce sentiment lui paraissait plus lourd et plus difficile à supporter qu'autre chose.**

**Il jeta vaguement un oeil par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis près de douze heures maintenant. Douze interminables heures durant lesquelles il n'avait eu de cesse de réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir envers son mentor. Après avoir tourné et retourné ses sentiments, après avoir analysé ses réactions, après avoir étudié ses désirs, il avait conclu qu'il devait avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son maître. C'était de la folie pure et simple. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Pour se sentir enfin honnête avec lui-même. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Un assassin honnête. On aura tout vu.**

**Il attendait. Patiemment. Le temps passait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire que cela. Attendre que son élève chéri daigne se présenter à lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chasser ses proies pour le moment. Si le cœur n'y était pas, cela ne valait plus la peine de les traquer. Et puis Testament lui avait demandé de se tenir tranquille. Tant qu'il savait où se trouvait le français, cela ne le dérangeait pas de prendre son temps. Alors il attendait.**

**Il poussa un soupir las et ennuyé. Ces filles étaient pires que des poules. Elles ne cessaient de caqueter et de le montrer du doigt. Certes, sa tenue n'était pas des plus discrètes mais tout de même. Ses doigts martelaient la table d'un rythme vaguement agacé. La serveuse se faisait plutôt longue pour un simple petit-déjeuner humain. Il sourit à ses groupies. Tant pis. Encore une fois, il se régalerait de chair fraîche. Oh zut... Il commençait à y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz. Les connaissant, ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Le sourire de Testament s'élargit.**

**Il souffrait. De ne pouvoir s'attacher plus. De ne pouvoir découvrir un peu mieux ce sentiment nouveau. De ne pouvoir l'apprendre par cœur. De ne pouvoir lui dire. De ne pouvoir dessiner et redessiner à l'infini les courbes de son corps. De ne pouvoir le posséder. De ne pouvoir lui appartenir. De ne pouvoir l'aimer tout simplement. Le front contre la baie vitrée, il regardait vaguement la pluie torrentielle qui se déversait sur la ville. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? A retourner le couteau dans la plaie. A mutiler son âme et son cœur. Il lui avait fait mal pour l'éloigner de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu une séparation aussi brutale. Sol avait lu l'incompréhension, la douleur et la colère dans les yeux bleu-vert du français. Qui avait tourné les talons et s'était enfui loin de lui. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il s'était voilé la face en s'occupant de lui, en le soignant. Il avait leurré le blond. Il n'avait pas voulu voir la réalité en face parce que les rêves qu'il s'inventait avec Ky étaient bien plus beaux. Leur amour était impossible car ils étaient ennemis. Leur amour était impossible car la barrière sociale les séparait. Leur amour était impossible car la différence d'âge était beaucoup trop grande. Leur amour était sûrement impossible pour bien d'autres raisons. Mais Badguy ne voulait pas les connaître. Il voulait croire que malgré tout, ils avaient encore une infime petite chance. Et cette chance il devait la tenter à tout prix. **

**Il se sentait vide et écrasé. Ecrasé par un sentiment qu'il découvrait. Un sentiment qui faisait monstrueusement souffrir. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase ? Sûrement des centaines. Et elle prenait tout son sens seulement maintenant. Une douleur insoutenable lui étreignait le cœur. A cet instant, l'idée de mourir lui traversa l'esprit. Puis le blond sentit son cœur se serrer plus encore. Au moment même où il se disait "La mort est plus supportable que cette souffrance", une image de l'américain penché sur son cadavre, le visage déchiré par la douleur, la rage et l'impuissance s'imposa à lui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore et un sourire ironique teinté de tristesse se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et il se mit à écouter la pluie qui s'abattait sur les pavés et sur les feuilles au-dessus de lui. Le français frissonna alors que, sous ses vêtements détrempés, une goutte glacée s'insinuait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et soudainement, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il entrouvrit les yeux et crut qu'il rêvait. Il ne protesta pas lorsque le brun le souleva et dit:**

**-T'as intérêt à prendre un bon bain chaud en rentrant si tu veux pas finir gelé.**

**Nichant son visage dans le cou de son sauveur, il sentit le poids sur son cœur disparaître.**

**Il s'arrêta devant la porte et inspira un bon coup. Pas qu'il redoutait la réaction de son maître, peu importait qu'il le batte ou qu'il l'insulte, voire même le vire ou le tue. Du moment qu'il révélait ses sentiments en toute sincérité, c'était l'essentiel. Il frappa.**

**Il prit la peine d'ouvrir lui-même pour une fois. Comme d'habitude le visage de son disciple était dissimulé sous ses longues mèches. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche sans attendre que son mentor s'efface pour le laisser entrer et prononça une phrase, une seule. Il tira Venom à lui, ferma la porte et le plaqua violemment contre le battant. Il repoussa la légère chevelure de son élève et le contempla un moment. Puis Zato se pencha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord un chaste baiser qu'il approfondit sans violence ni agressivité aucune. Juste avec tendresse. Et avec tout l'amour qui déferlait en lui. **


	3. Part3

_**Fanfic:G**_

**Il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Les deux gamins s'étaient réconciliés et les deux assassins s'étaient ouverts. Cela, par contre, était plus surprenant. Deux assassins épris l'un de l'autre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir ça. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de la main. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Testament venait de festoyer pour son petit-déjeuner. Quatre jeunes filles, fraîches, pleines de vie. Leurs cœurs étaient plus palpitants que ceux de nouveau-nés. Un vrai délice.**

**Il soupira d'aise. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps lui procurait un bien être incroyable. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. On frappa à la porte:**

**-Entrez, dit-il avant de fermer les robinets.**

**Il n'arrivait pas à le tutoyer et il sentait venir une nouvelle réprimande de la part du brun qui lui apportait des vêtements propres et secs.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de me dire tu ! s'exclama--t-il.**

**Le blond sourit en s'enroulant dans une grande serviette éponge. Un sourire qui s'élargit plus, si c'était possible, lorsqu'il vit l'air grognon de son hôte.**

**-Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Laissez-moi un peu de temps.**

**L'américain soupira, passa la main sur son visage d'un air désespéré et sortit pour le laisser s'habiller. Il enfila le sweat noir et le jean qu'ils avaient achetés en cours de route. Finalement, il avait pardonné son manque de réaction à son sauveur. Être de retour dans ce petit appartement était comme revenir à la maison pour lui. Cette pensée le surprit. Pendant cinq ans, le seul endroit où il revenait toujours après ses missions était le château de l'Ordre. Mais il n'avait jamais considéré cet endroit comme un chez lui. Et là, il se sentait comme chez lui. Et c'était tellement bon de se sentir chez soi.**

**Il était heureux. Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses sentiments. Il avait tenté sa chance et il avait réussi. Le français était revenu et lui avait pardonné. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il avait envie de mettre Queen au maximum et de l'emmener faire la fête toute la nuit. Mais il préférait plutôt le garder près de lui, le serrer dans ses bras et peut-être lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. En effet, Sol n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à une personne. Et c'était la première fois qu'il aimait comme ça. Ca ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il aimait ce petit ange blond. Il l'aimait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il l'aimait à s'en ouvrir les veines. Il l'aimait à s'en arracher le cœur. Il l'aimait à tout détruire. Il l'aimait sans bornes. Il était assis dans le canapé du salon, les yeux dans le vague. Un corps chaud se lova contre lui tandis qu'une peau soyeuse se frottait contre son cou.**

**-Tes vêtements te plaisent ? fit-il après un moment de silence durant lequel il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.**

**Son invité gloussa en levant vers lui des yeux brillants. Il le fixa un moment sans rien dire, juste à sourire. Puis il gloussa à nouveau:**

**-Ca fait la quatrième fois que vous me demandez ça ! Bien sûr ils me plaisent !**

**Il sourit faiblement. Savoir que ce qu'il faisait ou disait était agréable au jeune homme faisait naître un gigantesque paquet de nœuds dans son estomac et sa gorge devenait subitement sèche. Son cœur s'emballait et une douce chaleur s'emparait du creux de ses reins. Et il appréciait plus que tout au monde ces sensations, preuves qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme dévastateur de Ky.**

**Il savourait cet instant comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il y goûtait. Un baiser emprunt d'une telle passion. Son maître qui l'étreignait avec une douceur et une tendresse inégalées. Jamais il n'aurait rêvé plus bel aveu. Il l'aimait et il était aimé en retour, que demander de plus ?**

**Il adorait cette sensation. Venom lui appartenait à lui, et à lui seul. Venom s'offrait uniquement à lui. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux bleus voilés de désir, sa peau soyeuse, ses hanches galbées, ses légers soupirs, tout était à lui. Personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Il garderait Venom pour lui, il l'enfermerait s'il le fallait mais personne d'autre que lui ne l'aurait. **

**Il était un véritable génie ! S'il arrivait à mettre son plan à exécution, le jeu serait vraiment divertissant. Pour pimenter un peu le tout, il allait les laisser profiter un peu de ce bonheur tout frais puis il le leur supprimerait d'un seul coup. Oh, comme cela allait être amusant ! Il se réjouissait déjà des festivités.**

**Il faisait un temps magnifique. Il reflétait exactement l'humeur de Ky. Comme pour exprimer au monde entier la joie de vivre et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et se poursuivaient amoureusement de branche en branche, une brise tiède et agréable soufflait doucement, faisant se pencher les hautes herbes et les fleurs sauvages qui étalaient leurs couleurs chatoyantes en parterres éclatants. Ils avaient fait la route à moto. Rien ne lui avait paru plus enivrant à ce moment là que les immenses prairies qui défilaient sous ses yeux, auxquelles succédaient d'incroyables forêts profondes d'un vert lumineux. A présent rien n'était plus important que le sentiment de joie qui emplissait son cœur. Il lâcha la main du brun et dévala en courant le début de la pente, trébucha et se laissa rouler jusqu'en bas. Mort de rire et le souffle court, le blond resta là à regarder les nuages immaculés qui se suivaient paresseusement. Dans un bruit d'herbe froissée, son compagnon termina sa roulade non loin de lui. S'aidant de ses jambes, il avança sur le dos jusqu'au torse de l'américain où il posa sa tête. Il jeta un oeil à celui-ci et ils éclatèrent de rire.**

**Il soupira d'aise. L'onde fraîche du lac faisait du bien à ses jambes engourdies. Il avait couru après un blondinet à travers une prairie qui aurait pu contenir cinquante fois son appartement. Le parfum de son collier de fleurs était entêtant mais il le gardait pour faire plaisir à son ange. Il leva le visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, s'abreuvant de soleil comme une plante le ferait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il vit le français retirer ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer avant de piquer une tête dans l'eau du lac. Sol suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui reparut un peu plus loin avec un sourire ravi.**

**-Venez, elle est délicieuse ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant la planche.**

**-Non-merci... lança-t-il faiblement.**

**Le leader se redressa, son torse émergeait ruisselant de minuscules gouttelettes.**

**-Allez quoi ! Vous allez le regretter sinon !**

**Il soupira de résignation. Impossible de lui dire non. Et si c'était faisable une fois, difficile de résister à son insistance quasi-innocente.**

**Il n'était plus que sensations. Son corps était parcouru d'ondes de plaisir. Un plaisir sans égal. Il ne s'entendait même pas. Seule la voix de son maître lui parvenait, ajoutant encore à son plaisir. Être dans les bras d'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait être que du plaisir. Un plaisir qui atteindrait bientôt son summum.**

**Il n'en revenait pas. Son disciple s'était laissé aller. Plus encore même, il s'était abandonné à lui. A présent entre ses draps froissés, Venom le fixait avec un désir brûlant, le souffle court après leurs récents ébats. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi satisfait et serein. Normal, tout lui souriait.**

**Il était étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses se seraient déroulées si vite entre les deux assassins. De leur côté ça évoluait aussi rapidement mais pas autant que les deux autres. Peu importait de toute façon. Toutes les cartes étaient en sa possession. Son plan était réglé comme du papier à musique. Il lui restait juste à fignoler quelques petits détails, par simple précaution.**

**Il nageait tout autour du brun en l'aspergeant d'eau. Cela le faisait rire aux éclats. En voyant son compagnon foncer droit sur lui pour se venger, il plongea en direction d'un rocher qui pourrait lui servir de perchoir et donc d'abri. Il arrivait sur les racines de l'arbre planté tout près, quand il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le pied. Il se hissa rapidement à la force de ses bras et scruta un instant la surface immobile du lac. Flairant le piège, il retourna dans l'eau et pataugea tranquillement jusqu'à un bosquet de grandes fleurs aquatiques. De sa cachette il aperçut le brun sur le rocher qui se grattait le crâne d'un air perplexe. Le brun se glissa à son tour dans l'eau et chercha sous le rocher pour être sûr que personne ne s'y dissimulait. Sans un bruit, il sortit de son abri et nagea discrètement vers son sauveur qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'installa sur une racine qui plongeait vers le fond du lac:**

**-Si c'est moi que vous cherchez, je suis là, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.**

**Sol se tourna vers lui et prit un air faussement froissé:**

**-C'est pas drôle si tu triches !**

**-Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonné alors ? fit-il en se laissant glisser un peu de sa racine pour être à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis.**

**-Il faudra être très très gentil avec moi, sourit l'américain en le prenant par la taille.**

**Le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, il inspira et ferma les yeux. Un contact délicat, léger et sucré. Chaste et aérien d'abord, plus profond et sensuel ensuite. Un échange entre deux amants. Le premier. Le début d'une fusion corporelle sans précédent entre deux êtres que tout aurait dû séparer. **

**Il frissonnait. Parce qu'il avait peur. De briser cette créature si fragile entre ses bras. Cette créature qui venait de lui offrir ses lèvres, sanctuaire soyeux qu'il avait profané avec délectation. Cette créature qui n'était autre que le diable sous l'apparence d'un ange parce qu'on lui donnait le bon Dieu sans confession. Une créature au regard empli d'un désir soudain et qui en redemandait déjà. Pourtant on lisait une certaine vulnérabilité sur ses traits délicats. Que devait-il faire ? Accéder à la demande muette du français ou alors… Cédant à sa propre envie, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos de son compagnon et caressa doucement le creux de ses reins. Puis il s'écarta et contempla le blond qui reprenait son souffle. Décidément, il avait vraiment de la chance…**

**Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à la pénombre. Il était toujours dans le lit de son maître, allongé sur les draps froissés. Mais son amant ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Il eut comme un pincement au cœur, une vague sensation de vide, de manque au fond de lui et la nette impression d'avoir été abandonné. Un vide immense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais le combler. Et la porte s'ouvrit.**

**Il retourna dans sa chambre. Là où la créature de ses rêves se trouvait. Il avait reçu la visite de Testament qui lui avait enfin demandé de se mettre en mouvement. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Et il comptait grandement sur Venom, son adorable élève. Qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre.**

**Il soupira d'aise et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Les choses allaient enfin bouger. Un bon moment à passer. Il allait se délecter de ces pauvres humains qui allaient se débattre dans une toile dont ils ne pourraient se démêler. Une vraie partie de plaisir.**

**Il retira son casque et secoua la tête. Il croisa le regard rouge et ocre de l'américain qui attachait la chaîne de sécurité à la roue avant. La nuit tombait doucement sur le petit village où ils venaient de s'arrêter. Il fut ravi d'être pris par la taille et entraîné vers l'auberge où ils allaient sûrement passer quelques nuits. Il soupira discrètement lorsque le brun le lâcha pour réserver leur chambre :**

**« Je suis désolée… » fit l'aubergiste avec un sourire contrit. « Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre avec un lit pour deux personnes. Le reste est complet. »**

**« C'est parfait. » dit l'américain en lui tendant une carte de crédit.**

**La femme haussa les épaules, un peu étonnée que son client ne rouspète pas à cause d'autres auberges et hôtels déjà pleins et d'heures de route très fatigantes et tout ce qui va avec, prit la carte et la lui rendit quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun se tourna vers son compagnon à qui il tendit la main. L'aubergiste, une clé à la main, passa devant eux et leur montra la petite chambre cossue qu'ils allaient partager puis elle se retira. Après avoir testé les ressorts du matelas, le blond resta un moment les bras en croix à contempler le plafond. Le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de Sol qui venait le rejoindre.**

**« What are you thinking about ? »**

**« A vous... » répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.**

**Badguy l'enlaça tendrement et pressa ses lèvres sur le front blond. Puis il se leva :**

**« Je vais voir si je peux cuisiner quelque chose. Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. »**

**Ky acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Il se coula dans l'eau avec un soupir d'aise. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées errer jusqu'aux évènements de l'après-midi. Une boule de chaleur tomba au creux de son ventre rien qu'au souvenir des étreintes tendres et passionnées de Sol. Après s'être lavé, il enfila la robe de chambre blanche par-dessus son boxer et sortit de la salle de bain, traînant avec lui de délicieuses senteurs fruités. Il rejoignit le chasseur de prime qui s'activait aux fourneaux, faisait s'élever dans la cuisine d'appétissantes odeurs, et l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son omoplate.**

**« Ca me donne faim ! » dit-il en se serrant un peu plus contre son sauveur. « Oh ! J'ai une idée ! » fit-il en se précipitant dans le salon.**

**L'américain entendit du bruit puis il vit son compagnon revenir, tout sourire, se coller à lui.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »**

**« C'est une surprise ! »**

**Le brun haussa un sourcil mais finit de préparer le repas. Le français l'aida à porter les marmites dans le salon où il découvrit une lumière tamisée grâce à des bougies judicieusement placées, les meubles avaient été déplacés pour faire de la place au centre de la pièce où un adorable petit coin pique-nique, très attrayant, était installé. Il décocha un sourire à son petit protégé qui attendait visiblement une quelconque approbation d'un air anxieux. Ils déposèrent leurs copieux plats sur la couverture et Sol le laissa seul quelques instants pour revenir avec une bouteille de champagne frais et deux flûtes. Pendant sa courte absence, le blond avait collecté tous les oreillers et les coussins de la pièce pour les disposer dans le petit coin pique-nique afin d'être confortablement installé. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin assis, le chasseur de prime n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses couverts car, penché par-dessus les assiettes, son compagnon de chambrée lui donnait la béquée. Il ouvrit la bouche et mangea ce que lui tendait le jeune homme. Tout le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance tendre et calme, l'un faisait manger l'autre à tour de rôle, s'échangeant de doux sourires et des regards aimants. Le brun se leva une nouvelle fois, alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un petit gâteau couvert de crème et garni de cerises. Il en coupa une part qu'il servit à Ky et s'en coupa une. Ce dernier prit l'un des fruits rouges entre ses doigts et le porta à la bouche de son sauveur qui en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses doigts. Le blond en prit une seconde et la tendit aussi à Badguy qui, cette fois, la prit entre ses dents et attira l'adonis à lui. Celui-ci croqua la moitié de cerise qui lui était destinée avant de se laisser embrasser.**

**Il l'embrassait passionnément. Il avait toujours voulu ça. Entre ses bras, dans son fin et minuscule peignoir blanc, ce tout jeune ange, qui venait tout juste de déployer ses ailes, l'étreignait avec une exaltation fraîche et un peu maladroite. Il souleva avec mille précautions le léger corps d'albâtre et l'allongea doucement sur les draps d'un pourpre profond et le contempla un instant. Une courte crinière d'or étalée sur les draps, des yeux bleu-vert aussi profonds et impénétrables que les cieux, une bouche délicate et tentatrice au rose subtil, une peau soyeuse aussi opaline que la pleine lune dans son écrin de nuit, un corps sculpté par les dieux aussi gracieux que celui d'une femme. Le résultat sous ses yeux : une créature à la beauté éthérée, fragile et forte, pleine d'un raffinement et d'une pureté sans égal. Il se pencha sur le blond et captura ses lèvres avec une extrême douceur. Sa proie l'encouragea à se montrer plus entreprenant en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le français passa fiévreusement ses mains sous le moulant t-shirt noir de son partenaire. Celui-ci, tenté par l'invitation, défit la ceinture du peignoir et laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau satinée de son compagnon. Ky s'arracha à ses lèvres avec un soupir et entreprit de lui ôter ce morceau de tissu très seyant, certes, mais gênant malgré tout. Une fois le vêtement dépossédé de son propriétaire, il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que Sol reprenait avidement la bouche du dirigeant de L'Ordre. Avec un désir insatiable, il fit jouer sa langue avec celle du blond qui caressait son torse de ses doigts blancs et fins. Son envie s'accroissait chaque seconde qui passait et il se mit à parsemer de baisers la poitrine dévoilée de son ami. Ami qui mêla ses doigts à la longue crinière brune du chasseur de primes. Celui-ci retira rapidement son pantalon puis retourna se coller contre le jeune Kiske :**

**« Sol… » souffla-t-il d'une voix passionnée. « Aaah… »**

**Il venait de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline chez l'adonis et un cambrement lascif. Dieu qu'il était beau… !**

**Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Les mains et les lèvres de son sauveur sur sa peau attisaient cette sensation si agréable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la langue de ce dernier remonter le long de son torse avec une lenteur extrême, faisant délicieusement durer la torture, mais gémit malgré tout. Les doigts sur son entrejambe étaient tantôt doux, tantôt pressants. Le râle de son compagnon l'avertit qu'il en demandait plus et il l'autorisa à aller plus loin en écartant un peu plus les cuisses ; la main se faufila sous le mince bout de tissu. Il frémit, se cambra et crispa les doigts sur les draps à ce contact qui envoya des flots de lave incandescente dans tout son bas-ventre. Il inspira profondément lorsque les doigts de Sol s'emparèrent de sa verge tendue. La tête rejetée en arrière, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et se pressa contre lui avec un nouveau gémissement. Puis il le laissa s'écarter et lui enlever son boxer. Avec une certaine honte, il conserva la position cuisses écartées imposée par les mains sur ses genoux et détourna la tête, les joues empourprées, alors que l'américain le contemplait le souffle court. La bouche de celui-ci se colla à son oreille :**

**« Tu es vraiment magnifique… » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.**

**Puis il le sentit qui descendait lentement. Les paupières closes, le corps en fusion il attendit.**

**« Aaah… Aaaah… » gémit-il sans reconnaître sa voix.**

**La caresse buccale sur son membre était alternance de tendres baisers légers et de prises de possession violentes et avides. Il tournait la tête de droite et de gauche, son bassin suivait le rythme imposé par le brun. Rythme qui s'accentuait sur sa verge enflammée.**

**« Aaaah… Sol… ! Aaaaah… »**

**Il se mordit la main tant la pression fulgurait, le bassin cambré presque au maximum, et il se répandit.**

**Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche et admira son ange qui reprenait son souffle. Il se plaça face à l'entrée de l'intimité de celui-ci, mit chacune de ses jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça en lui avec la plus grande douceur possible. Ky grimaça un peu et s'arqua légèrement. Une fois qu'il l'eut pénétré, il ne bougea plus pour lui permettre de s'habituer à cette présence légèrement dérangeante et à la douleur de s'estomper. L'intimité du blond était comme un fourreau palpitant autour de lui, chaud, doux et si exquisément étroit. Il entama un lent va-et-vient en lui. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et crut un instant qu'il allait se plaindre de la douleur mais :**

**« Aaah… Aaah… Sol…Humm… Aaaah… »**

**Il se pencha sur l'éphèbe, l'embrassa langoureusement et commença à accélérer. Le fourreau de chair sur son membre se resserrait par petites convulsions, comme un cœur qui bat, calquées sur le rythme de son bassin. Sous lui, le jeune homme soupirait, gémissait son nom, se cambrait lascivement, ondulait sensuellement des reins pour accroître ce plaisir éprouvé pour la toute première fois. Le brun s'attaqua à l'une des petites perles de chair, arrachant un gémissement, lui donna de légers coups de langue, la mordilla, la suça, faisant monter de plusieurs crans leurs deux plaisirs. Il vivait un véritable délice à présent car l'intimité de son compagnon exerçait une pression croissante à mesure qu'il approchait de la jouissance absolue, les cellules de sa verge étant en extrême ébullition. Il accéléra encore et le français lui tendit les bras pour un baiser qu'il lui accorda. Ses coups de reins se firent encore plus vifs, plus brefs, plus percutants et l'expression d'intense assouvissement qui se peignit sur le visage de Ky ajouta à sa propre volupté. Il se déversa en lui avec un râle au moment où, gémissant une énième fois, le blond s'arquait en spasmes tandis qu'il se répandait une seconde fois sur son propre abdomen. Puis il l'embrassa et se retira lentement. **


End file.
